User blog:TheAnimeKid87/Power Rankings
So, this is my first time doing this here isn't it? Better explain how it goes? Alright, now, this ranking series is based on who has the most power, NOT who is RPed well, just on who has the most power and leverage with them. After Episode 8 Team MLS 8 members, on this team, about 3 of them probably have something planned and I just dunno what. I am sure everyone has something planned. *8th: Beth: Beth...Beth...Beth...she hasn't done much behind the scenes presumably, I mean, maybe she has, but....she left Lightning's alliance AND rejected an offer for another one, as reliable sources have told me so. Maybe Beth has something more sinister planned? I mean, I seriously doubt it because Beth wouldn't be sinister anyway. *7th: Scott: I haven't heard anything from Scott either, however since he'll be switched (maybe) soon, then there'd be no point having allies, especially if he isn't a target at all. I mean, he has the Lightning alliance but rumour has it, that Lightning is a target for next week.....ish. *6th: Samey: Samey hasn't officially joined an alliance yet. Maybe her RPer has but it won't be canon yet, will it? Nope, and she'd better start allying quick. *5th: Eva: Eva is here because, uhm. She doesn't do much, behind the scenes, I mean, she managed to almost eliminate someone entirely without allies, but she doesn't do much and hasn't recently. (Considering were 5-5-2, what happened to the tie-breaker?). *4th: Brick: I feel like Brick should be lower, but, he does have a lot of power, considering he has the distinct possibility of becoming the swing vote, yeah. I mean Lightning will be going soon (assuming everyone sticks by the fact that they want Jayden to have 1 character, Jo...I dunno about Jo going so, yeah) anyway, so once Lightning is gone, Scott will have his switch commence and thta isn't counting any other possible out-comes. Big chance he could become the swing vote. *3rd: Jo: Jo is similar to Brick, really. I mean, there isn't a big a chance she could become the swing vote, but...she has some power. *2nd: Scarlett: Scarlett has made alliances, she is quick to the point, and yeah, her smarts could make her a threat, but her cunning actions leave much room for her to plot and manipulate and avoid elimination. *1st: Lightning: Why is Lightning here? I said SO many good things about Scarlett and have hammered in the point that Lightning isn't gonna last much longer, but the reason is simple: He has quite an alliance and he seems to be expanding it a lot. Lightning has a lot of leverage, he is underestimated, or at least should be, because he isn't actually the smartest, and his contestants should think that despite him being a physical threat, he is gullible enough to be tricked and betrayed or blind-sided, when in actuality, Lightning (due to Jayden's RPing skills) actually can sometimes be a weenie bit of a worthy adversary, a bit, of course, he isn't free of his dimmer moments. Team TS *9th/8th/7th: These spots go to Dave, Shawn and Owen. Why? Well, I haven't heard anything about them, and I can't them power wise because they haven't done anything to set them apart from each-other. *6th: Tyler: TYLER? Wha-well, Tyler has no power in hs alliance, it's Alejandro and Sadie, come on, what could he say anyway? Doubt the two evils of the competition would listen to him when they seem to only have him on their side due to them needing majority votes. *5th: Lindsay: Lindsay is loveable, and is Tyler's girlfriend, so she could sway Tyler's votes, but that's about it. *4th: Noah: Noah is a on a team where...his only friend is really Tyler, oh, and Staci, and everyone is...eh or just dislikes him. *3rd: Alejandro: Alejandro is here because he is on a team of nine, he has two allies, 1 possible ally, a hater and 3 others. Which is 4<3, plus, Alejandro isn't really approchable anymore since he betrays a lot and he isn't really going to have you stick around. MERGE *13th: Owen: Owen....Owen...hasn't been doing much, I wanna say he's floated, but he has done a bit, so I think it might be a bit unfair to say that. Owen presumably isn't in any alliances, but it IS Owen, so unless he was pressured, I wouldn't expect him to be in one. Owen COULD be the swing vote, however, since there are a number of alliances, clashing, I would doubt it. EVERYONE FROM HERE ON IS IN AN ALLIANCE. *12th: Tyler: Tyler has really not been liked ever since he eliminated his girlfriend, why would you trust him? Plus, I have heard rumours about Tyler, and about Welly, (nothing bad, don't worry!) and this all contributes to my thinking about Tyler and how likely he is to go. *11th: Lightning: A while back, everyone wanted at least one character of Jayden's gone because he has two, now, most seemingly wanted Jo gone at the time but that has changed, and since Lightning is a threat, I'd suppose that he'd be the one to go next. After Al's Elimination Lightning, Owen, Jo, Staci, Sadie, Eva, Scarlett, Noah, Brick, Beth are left. *10th: Owen: Do I even need to explain this? I am not wasting my time. He does little to nothing. He should go next. Put the pettiness away to get Owen out. *9th: Noah: Noah is alligned, but....so is everyone, uh he is also a threat and because of this he may be a target, in fact, he was most recently. *8th: Staci: Same as Noah, but I don't think she'd be as likely to be a target. Category:Blog posts